Kurogane Shinzo
Category:Boredfan1 Category:Teru Nara Background In the beginning of time, there was only one being. A being who held the power to craft the world, to craft fates, and much more. This being's name was Kurogane Shinzo, in the past.. The being was only known as "The Dark One", whom held no name, however.. as time went on. The being continued to wander the voids of space, where only itself existed. The being felt lack of purpose, lack of meaning of it's existence, thus developing feelings.. Feelings of loneliness. The being's loneliness led it to question, purposes.. and develop ways to appease this feeling. It soon discovered what it was lacking. It desired kingship! The being determined to relieve itself of it's own loneliness, led it to creating lesser beings below it, to hail it in all it's invincible power. This race was known as the "Espers". A powerful race, in which they held plenty of unique powers and such! However, as time continued to move forward.. The Dark One's loneliness had been relieved. The being, in turn, developed a name for itself as the people began to develop theirs. The being went by the name.. Kurogane Shinzo. Though, he did not have a specified gender and is Androgynous, like most Espers. He considers himself a male. Kurogane was pleased with the development of this new race, however.. as time still continued to progress onward.. There began a sudden uproar, in esper's being born without power. This began to create a huge problem, as the king had realized. There was a defect in blood, for hundreds of years, the king had reigned. It was only natural, at some point there would be a problem in blood, before the king realized it.. They were plenty. These beings were referred to as "The Defects", by other Espers, but as The Defects called themselves, were "Humans". This created many problems internally for the Esper race, with the new upcoming Human race. Due to the King referring to the Humans as defects, the Humans were commonly mistreated. The Espers sought to dominate the race and, make them useful, since they were incapable of combat. The Espers intended to turn the humans into their pets. This went on for quite some time. The King finally taking a stand from his throne. He grew tired of this constant disorder among his people. He clasped his hands together, as the fabrics of space began to ripple at his sheer raw power. He split the realms, forging two new ones! The Realm of Espers and the Realm of Humans. The humans would reside in this new realm and have had their memories and experiences stripped from them. The King was highly displeased during this time period, with what his people had done, though they were defects! The King did not care, for they were still creations of his. He separated the realms for the sake of peace. Several billion years later.. One day, after the King of Espers, Kurogane realized his dreams of perfection. His powers had become too great for him to control. He became highly unstable and it brought forth disaster to the realm of Espers and the realms around it. During that day, underwent the close destruction reality. Kurogane realized, that there was only one way to prevent the world from collapsing upon his power; as an absolute decision, he decided to split himself! He split his powers in half, producing two humanoid beings. Their names were Murasaki Shinzo and Seiseki Shinzo. Unfortunately, the realm of Espers could not be saved as it had nearly been destroyed from Kurogane's immense, destructive power. The King and Queen were thrown into a rift, which was torn open from the King's power. Murasaki and Seiseki were seperated, sent spiraling into realms unknown. The King, Kurogane Shinzo had been lost. Category:Characters